


Eat your vegetables, please.

by RamenAddicted



Series: Reader chan and chibi Noct. [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenAddicted/pseuds/RamenAddicted
Summary: Noctis gets chibified and the reader has to make a decision.Author's note: It says part 2 of my reader chan and chibi Noct series, it's really part 1.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Reader, Ignis Scientia/Reader, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Reader
Series: Reader chan and chibi Noct. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Eat your vegetables, please.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been imagining something like this for a while, I hope you like it.

Trying to get Noctis to eat his vegetables is like trying to tie shoelaces with scissors, impossible. Currently, your prince is what Prompto aptly named “Chibified” because somebody (Noctis) had to run up on a Daemon put his last hit in, and boom he’s a kid. Noctis ran up on a Daemon and the Daemon threw some purple looking orb at him and poof purple smoke was everywhere, we were confused when he disappeared, and then boom Chibified Noct. He’s still a little cutie though, with his blindingly cute eyes and his little hair cut, just adorable.

“Miss?” a meekly Noctis called.

Since Noctis is a child now he’s so much shyer than usual. At first, he clung to your leg for dear life, now that you’re all in a restaurant trying to eat; he wants to bargain with you. You look up from your salad and look him in the eyes. God damn those celestial orbs, I bet he was just the most mild-mannered child in the citadel.

“Miss?” Noctis called again this time poking my fork to get my attention.

“Oh, sorry sweetie. Did you need something?” I replied in a gentle tone.

He just beamed the brightest smile you ever saw on his face. Oh, gods, I can see why he’s so shy right now, he’s so cute. Noctis eventually gets to the point that he doesn’t want to eat his veggies, but Ignis tries to reason with him but it’s not working so Noctis turns to me for his olive branch.

“Oh sweetie, you have to eat some of your vegies.” you try to reason with him. “So you can grow up big and strong,” you add as Noctis face turns with a downcast stare.

Oh how you hated it when you had to be the tiebreaker, this makes tie number three. The first was bedtime, next was bath time, and now vegies. I wish the guys could handle Noctis as I do, but to be fair I have never had siblings or underaged cousins so this area of responsibility is totally foreign to me. Noctis huffs a little and picks up his fork. This is it all eyes are on him as he stabs a lowly carrot. He slowly lifts it to his mouth, it truly hurts you to see poor Noctis like this, he looks like he’s on the verge of tears.

“Maybe-” you interrupt and now all eyes are on you. 

Ignis looks like he wants to say something but you speak anyways.

“if I cast a little spell to alter the taste, maybe it will taste a little better?” you ask looking around the table for help. No dice, ever since you tried to alter the taste of certain foods it had horrendous results. Ignis still remembers the minty tuna ice cream you accidentally concocted. He was very irate that day, it shall never be forgotten for as long as both of you live.

“Can you make it taste like stra-”

Ignis quickly interrupts with his own two cents and Noct quickly puts his head down in defeat.

“No, I already told you about the tuna ice cream debacle, right?” he said looking the mildly depressed ten-year-old. “She caused that.”

Noctis eyes lit up immediately when he heard that. Speedily he picked us fork-carrot at the end and held it out to me to work my magic on.

“Noct.” Ignis responded with warning tone.

And there it was, those bright cerulean blue orbs shining with determination and melancholy. It broke your heart, so instead of taking the fork, you took the whole plate of chicken tenders and mixed veg and waved a hand over them, effectively casting a spell upon them. For a moment the plate glowed an orange hue and quickly settled down showing that the mixed veg was now turned into strawberries.

“I hope this makes up for bath time and bedtime,” I say in an apologetic tone.

From the peanut gallery groans of anguish could be heard from Gladio and crew. Ignis just give me a dejected look and goes back to his meal. Prompto gives me a thumbs up, while Gladio…

“When are you gonna stop spoiling him?”

“I just don’t want people to think were child abusers for trying to get him to eat his vegetables.”

That has to be the biggest lie I’ve ever told. I really did it because I was once in the prince’s shoes. An only child sitting at a lonely dinner table being forced to eat their vegetables. The only difference is I grew wise enough to research taste altering spells and whatnot. Now I’m a successful mage with healthy eating habits because every time I eat a vegetable it tastes like a different food item.

“Thank you, miss,” Noctis says with a satisfied smile

“It’s y/n, and no problem, Noctis.”

He just hums in delight as he finishes his meal with no hiccups. Your only hope is that he quickly returns back to his former self so you can stop being so motherly to someone whos the same age as you. Maybe sisterly, like maybe he can see me as a big sister?

Noctis feels someone’s eyes on him and sees it’s you. Your eyes are filled with a burning desire for validation or acceptance, whatever you just want him to say-

“Big sister.”

The screeching noise you made was inhuman as you rushed over to Noctis’s side and gave him the biggest and most heartwarming hug you could muster. As you ruffled his hair everyone looks at you like you had just gone off the deep end. Ignis just sighed and finished eating his food, while Prompto and Gladio looked mildly concerned.

“Should we ask?” Gladiolus and Prompto said in unison.

“No.” Ignis said hastily as you smooshed Noctis’s face cheeks together, making him giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> I do want to expand more on this, let me know what you peeps would think? As always thanks for reading.


End file.
